warriorsofthedragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors of the Dragon, Part I: The King's Daughter
'' ''Warriors of the Dragon, Part I: The King's Daughter is the first book in the Warriors of the Dragon series written by Jeremy G. McLaughlin. The book was published on Lulu on July 1, 2012.''' Blurb ''The kingdom of Brutagney has thrived for millenia. In times of chaos, the Warriors of the Dragon, six of the most powerful fighters with unique ability to control the elements, unite to restore peace. After centuries of such peace, traitors are found among the good-natured king's most trusted advisors. Their intention? To seize the kingdom. The six Warriors of the Dragon, having scattered across the kingdom throughout the period of peace, must now unite to stop such a devious plot...or else the kingdom is doomed. Characters Present *Avelin Zilore *Visteaux Frastria (identified in the character sheet only by his first name) *Ensign Lawrencius Granitere (rank never specified in the character sheet) *Zevorm Aroliv *Sidra Fulmine *Xeurvé *Lord Atrix Aroliv (title never specified in the character sheet) *Knutz *Grand General Syrix Dunsinane *Commander Tenegatnalp Raurelle *Sarium Fulmine *Harroldimore Petrolin *King Bendrick XVIII of Brutagney *Lord Bosworth Frastria *Lieutenant Major Retsacnal Raurelle (rank never specified in the character sheet and paired alongside Kroy Raurelle) *Major Kroy Raurelle (rank never specified in the character sheet and paired alongside Retsacnal Raurelle) *Commodore Lemi Aktis *Timethium Prospere (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part I) *Lord Veyrus Zilore (title never specified in the character sheet) *Lady Idiria Zilore (title never specified in the character sheet) *Lord Fretrus Zilore (title never mentioned since it is gained over the course of Part I) *Olleréx Zilore *Illieaux Zilore *Lady Hermé Zilore (title never mentioned since it is gained over the course of Part I) *Arvorm Zilore (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part I) *Mylria Zilore *Gerlin Petrolin *Jaysonomore Petrolin *Marlé Petrolin *Ophelius Petrolin (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part I) *Quarix Petrolin (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part I) *Seletria Petrolin (idenitified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part I) *Lillé Frastria *Colonel Retchert *Perlia *Syr Darius Ectorson (title never specified in the character sheet) *Syr Zarpix Pulswick (title never specified in the character sheet) *Syr Lector Cooper (title never specified in the character sheet) *Syr Wilrast Vernfield (title never specified in the character sheet) *Dame Viridia Lanceway (title never specified in the character sheet) *Mowellus Sisto *Kella Riordan *Alistair Kreigbaum *Lady Zedelin Lirant (title never specified in the character sheet) *Lord Iréx Kire (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part I) *Editrius Lirant *Lady Ellerin Vistrux (identified in the character sheet but did not actually appear in Part I) *Lord Ellery Codorac (title never specified in the character sheet) *Gansley Codorac *Syr Marius Laurentson (title never specified in the character sheet) *Mac Odell *Citrus Plot Summary *Prologue #Zevorm I #Sidra I #Lawrencius I #Avelin I #Sidra II #Zevorm II #Avelin II #Sidra III #Avelin III #Sidra IV #Avelin IV #Lawrencius II #Zevorm III #Avelin V #Lawrencius III #Sidra V #Avelin VI #Zevorm IV #Sidra VI #Avelin VII #Lawrencius IV #Avelin VIII #Zevorm V #Sidra VII #Lawrencius V #Avelin IX #Avelin X #Sidra VIII #Lawrencius VI #Avelin XI #Avelin XII #Lawrencius VII #Avelin XIII #Zevorm VI #Avelin XIV #Zevorm VII #Lawrencius VIII #Sidra IX #Lawrencius IX Category:Books